Naruko's Marriage Contract
by Yosuke Hanamura
Summary: Naruko is forced to be Sasuke's bride after her father fails to pay a debt to the Uchiha Family so she moves in with the family and she has a bad first impression of Sasuke after he insults her, Itachi comes in and is her savior from Sasuke and now it's a battle of love between the two Uchiha Brothers and the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki.


Uzumaki Household…

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEE- CRASH!**

A hand picked up the alarm clock then threw it against the wall. The owner of the hands rolled over to look out the window.

Today was her first day at Konoha High School which is in the second quarter of the whole school year that and she needs a new alarm clock, then she got up and took a shower and when she was done she brushed her teeth and wore her new uniform. A black mid-thigh length skirt, a white blouse with black stripes on the sleeves and collar, and knee high white socks with a black top she also wore the uniform brown shoes.

She brushed her waist long sunshine blond hair then put it up into two ponytails on the side of her head with one black ribbon each, then put on her mother's necklace a red spiral attached to a black string on her neck and grabbed her bag.

She went down to the kitchen where her father was making breakfast then she sat down at the table and said in a sleepy voice, "Morning dad," her dad turned around then smiled and replied "Good morning Naruko, want breakfast?" she nods then he put down a plate of three fish with a bowl of rice and a cup of tea. "Enjoy Naru," he said with a smile then she ate her breakfast and drank her tea when she was done she left for school then yelled, "I'll see you later dad!" he replied "Have a great day Naru!"

She walked all the way to Konoha High School since she didn't have a bike of her own and her grandfather was away on a trip, no doubt he was doing research on girls she sighed then made her way to the gate of the school.

Meanwhile at the Uzumaki Household…

Her father met with his wife's old friends Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha who were there to discuss business along with him, and to decide on Naruko's future without asking her first. "So Minato, do you have the money you owe me?" Fugaku asked in a serious tone then Minato, shook his head no and Mikoto said in a concerned voice "Minato-san, as you know my husband is in charge of then Yakuza. And he won't even think twice about hurting either you or Naruko." Minato looked at Mikoto with saddened eyes then he replied in a voice that sounded like he had given up all hope, "I know Mikoto-chan, but after Kushina died I've had a hard time finding a job and getting the money for Fugaku." Fugaku looked at his wife for a moment then he told Minato in a voice that brought him out of his saddened state, "I have a way that the debt can be paid off but it requires, that Naruko marry my son Sasuke."

Minato looked at the two Uchiha then he told them in a voice that would make even the richest of people support him, "I'll do it Fugaku-san, but promise me that I'll be able to see my daughter from time to time." Mikoto and Fugaku looked at each other then they nodded and left, leaving Minato to gather all of his daughter's belongings and taking it over to the Uchiha Mansion.

At Konoha Academy…

Kakashi Hatake entered the room while reading his usual porn book and sat down at his desk the class was loud so he said, "Class please quiet down." And they did you wouldn't like Kakashi when he's mad, then he grinned under his mask and closed the book. Everyone gasped at the sudden action he just pulled, Kakashi could only sigh at the sarcasm.

"Okay class today we will be having a new student." This caught the attention of everyone in the class, then Kakashi looked at the door.

"You can come in now." The door opened to reveal a sunshine blond haired girl with two ponytails on the side of her head, whisker marks on her cheeks, and a big grin on her face. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled making everyone speechless and her skirt didn't help either, it made her look sexy and the boys were daydreaming about her wearing no socks revealing her tan slender legs. The boys that were daydreaming all had nosebleeds, which caused Naruko to look at them questionably.

"What the hell?!" she muttered, loud enough for a few people to hear, not including Kakashi. She walked to the front of the room.

"Could you please introduce yourself?" Kakashi asked, also admiring her figure.

"Yo! My name is Naruko Uzumaki! Pleased to meet ya!" she said with a grin.

"So where do I sit?" she asked.

"You can sit by Hinata. Hinata please raise your hand." Hinata raised her hand. Naruko looked to see a girl with purple/black hair and lavender eyes raise her hand. '_She seems nice.' _Naruko thought as she walked over and sat down at the empty desk right beside Hinata.

"Hi Hinata-chan! It's nice to meet you!" Naruko said grinning. Hinata replied with a smile.

"N-Nice to meet you too, Naruko-san."

"Please just call me Naruko. I'd feel like a grandma when you call me that." Hinata giggled.

"Sure thing."

So Kakashi began class about literature and man… was it boring Naruko was knocked out sleeping on her first day of school, which got her many questioning looks from classmates. A few guys gawking at her but there was one guy looking at her, one with onyx eyes.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Naruko woke up from the sudden loud ring, mumbling something about the 'perfect ramen dream.' She gathered her things and was about to walk out of the room until she realized that she had no idea where to go, so she turned to Hinata.

"Eheh… Hinata-chaaaaaan! Can you please show me to class C23?" She asked sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Sure thing, N-Naruko-chan," Hinata said. Naruko grinned at the new suffix. Hinata led her to the room and sat down in her seat, Naruko waited for the teacher to arrive so that she could sit in her assigned seat. Everyone in the classroom was silent, observing her features.

RIIIING

Naruko was grinning like mad when she walked out of school with Hinata. "Off to lunch." Naruko and Hinata headed to a café that Hinata knew off and it served ramen so Naruko was happy, she got 9 bowls of Deluxe Miso Ramen while Hinata got a strawberry Cheesecake and a cup of green tea. They sat at a table close to the window, then they started telling each other about themselves and what makes them special.

Uzumaki Household…

Naruko walked inside then looked around and saw that the house was completely empty and wondered if Minato had left, she found a note in the kitchen which read 'Naruko-chan you will now be living with the Uchiha Family since you are now gonna marry Sasuke Uchiha, and as for me I moved to England to start a new life. Love your father, Minato Namikaze.'

Naruko sighed then crumpled up the paper and walked over to the Uchiha mansion where she will begin her new life, as the future wife of Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
